quod prius orbis erat
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [Canon Divergence] Un par de niños "guiados por las estrellas" arriban a Rozan, Saori se está pensando seriamente ser Saintia, y Aioros busca recuperar las memorias de cuando escapó del Santuario. (One-Shot)(Segunda parte de la serie "Urbem fecisti quod prius orbis erat")


**M**e prometí que resubiría esto a FFnet. Whelp, aquí viene.

* * *

**q**uod prius orbis erat

**. .**

—¿Crees que el gemelo de Saga haya asesinado a Shion?

Aioros intenta atacarle con una patada, todavía siendo incapaz de mover a Mu desde detrás de su muro de cristal. Respira un poco, se sacude el sudor de la cara con una mano y se encoge de hombros.

—No creo que Shion esté muerto —dice, aunque ni él mismo se cree sus palabras. Suspira derrotado, y al ver que el cosmos de Mu ya no está alerta, decide acercarse al otro y le pone una mano en el hombro—. Mira, conozco al Patriarca casi tan bien como tú. Confío en él, y sé que no te habría enviado aquí de no ser porque tuvo una buena razón para ello.

* * *

—Les presento a Shun-rei.

Cuando Saori cumple los siete años es Dohko quien va a Jamir en vez de ser ellos quienes vayan a Rozan. A Mu casi se le cae el pastel que había logrado conseguir en la aldea más cercana de la torre, y de no ser porque Aioros estaba cerca dicho pastel habría conocido su fin antes de que la cumpleañera pudiera darle una mordida.

Detrás del Viejo Maestro había una pequeña niña con rasgos asiáticos, cabello negro que le llegaba hasta media espalda recogido en una trenza de tamaño mediano y con lo que parece ser un Cheongsam modesto de color verde, asomando su cabeza de forma casi tímida. A Mu le daba la sensación de que la niña temía que fueran a hacerle daño.

—Hola, Shun-rei, es un gusto conocerte —dijo finalmente agachándose para estar a la altura de la nena. Aioros dejó el pastel en la cocina y se fue también a saludar a la niña—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

La nena lo observó todavía, así que Mu se preguntó qué tan malo debía ser su acento mandarín (Athena sabe lo mucho que le hizo mal irse durante seis años al Santuario y regresar tiempo después de no practicar un idioma que apenas iba aprendiendo). Después de unos segundos de silencio, la niña alzó sus manitas, una con los cinco dedos alzados y la otra con apenas un par visibles. Le sonrió más abiertamente, intentando instalarle seguridad.

—¿Siete? ¡Eso es asombroso! —su mirada se fue al techo, donde en el segundo piso debería seguir Saori, durmiendo o cambiándose para desayunar, quién sabe—. En realidad, tengo una hermana de tu edad. ¿Te gustaría conocerla?

Los ojos de Shun-rei se abrieron un poco. Casi podía ver cómo su cabeza se asomaba ligeramente más de lo que lo había hecho. Asintió con la cabeza. Mu se dirigió a Aioros, quien estaba viendo su interacción con un gesto entretenido.

—¿Puedes ir por Saori? Me parece que se está vistiendo —Aioros va casi corriendo a las escaleras, donde se puede escuchar cómo toca la puerta y conversa en voz baja con la niña. Mu se acerca a la cocina y de ahí saca un juego de té, donde, afortunadamente, ya había servido té negro y pensaba servirlo para el desayuno (a Saori por alguna extraña razón le encantaba el té negro). Sirvió dos tazas, las cuales entregó al Viejo Maestro y a la niña que le acompañaba ese día.

—Lamento que no tenga azúcar, no solemos endulzar mucho nuestros alimentos —le sonrió nervioso a la niña, quien negó con la cabeza y comenzó a soplar de su té. Al entregarle su taza al Viejo Maestro, le miró reprochante—. Y usted no debería viajar. Sé que no se siente viejo, pero hasta acá puedo escuchar lo lento que late su corazón. ¿Hay algo que necesite explicarme?

—Todo a su debido tiempo, mi estimado polluelo —y con una sonrisa satisfecha, comenzó a beber de su taza. Mu le fulminó por un par de segundos más. Segundos en los que tardó Aioros en regresar con Saori, quien traía puesto el _onesie_ con el que se había ido a dormir, señal de que cuando fue a recogerla seguía durmiendo. Mu suspiró y les hizo señas de que se acercaran para con él y los demás.

—Saori, deja te presento a Shun-rei —con una mano señaló a la nena, la cual ahora ya no se escondía detrás del Viejo Maestro (eso obviamente le imposibilitaría beber su té)—. Es… en realidad no nos explicó quién es, Viejo Maestro.

—Oh, es una niña que dejaron a mi cuidado hace un par de meses —explicó vagamente el hombre—. Sus padres ya no pudieron hacerlo, y necesitaba alguien que llenara de risas la casa que tengo en Rozan. Es tan callado que el tiempo pasa sin que me dé cuenta de ello.

Mu seguía sin tener claro qué tan seguro era seguirle la corriente a Dohko. Ya sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que su corazón latía mucho más lento que el de una persona común, pero no el qué lo provocaba, ni si realmente era buena idea que hiciera un viaje tan largo como lo era el de Rozan a Jamir.

—Hablando de niños —dejó su taza a un lado, alzando la vista para verlos tanto a Aioros como a Mu, indicándoles que lo que quería hablar era serio—. Hace un par de días dos niños también arribaron a Rozan. Las estrellas ya me habían avisado de ellos, y sé que uno de ellos está destinado a la armadura de dragón —su mirada se oscureció ligeramente, parecía que se le volvía difícil continuar hablando—. El otro niño también está destinado a una armadura, pero yo no puedo entrenarlo.

Mu alzó una ceja. ¿El Viejo Maestro no podía entrenar a alguien? ¿Entonces por qué iba con ellos?

—¿Es un caballero dorado, Maestro? —esta vez fue Aioros quien intervino. Mu se giró a verlo, al estar completamente concentrado tanto en los latidos del Viejo Maestro como en sus palabras se había olvidado de las otras personas ahí. Buscó con su vista a Saori y a Shun-rei, para nada sorprendido al notar que estaban un tanto alejadas de la conversación, con Saori insistiendo en que fueran a su habitación para compartir sus juguetes y mostrarle sus "poderes".

—No, es uno de bronce; no es su rango el que evita que lo quiera entrenar. Es… —un suspiro resignado—, su armadura es la de Pegaso, y la última vez que entrené al caballero de Pegaso terminó muerto.

Mu se quedó viendo a su té, no sabiendo qué decir al respecto. Fue Aioros quien habló de nuevo. —¿Y siente que no lo entrenaría bien porque los recuerdos se interpondrán en ello?

La sonrisa juguetona de Dohko regresó a su rostro. —Quizás debería dejar de llamarlos Polluelos, después de todo —se tomó una pausa y asintió con la cabeza—. En su mayoría es eso, pero siento que con dos niños para vigilar tengo más que suficiente. En cambio, creo que a ustedes les haría bien entrenar a otro niño. Athena no es, como se dice, el mejor pupilo para encaminar.

Mu sintió cómo los colores se le subían al rostro. Es verdad que le había estado enseñando cosas básicas a Saori; cómo controlar su cosmos, poses de combate básicas e incluso le había mostrado cómo se hacía su técnica del Muro de Cristal, a pesar de saber perfectamente que con su edad no podría hacer nada. Pero eso no quería decir que fuera su pupilo, tanto su honor como "hermano mayor" como el del Caballero de Aries (oh, pero ya no era el caballero de Aries, ¿verdad?) dentro de él evitaban que la entrenara adecuadamente. No, su deber no era pelear las peleas, era dirigirlas.

—Se aburre fácilmente —se encogió de hombros—. Intenté enseñarle griego, pero creo que ya se acostumbró al chino y a sus entonaciones. Dice que es más sencillo concentrar su cosmo que leer esas "patas de araña", y la verdad no sé si se refiere a los caracteres griegos o si se refiere a los caracteres chinos.

—Eventualmente tendrá que aprender, Mu. ¿Te imaginas lo irónico que sería que la diosa Athena, quien bajó reencarnada desde la estatua que hay de ella en el Santuario ubicado en Athenas, no supiera hablar griego? —Mu intentó hacerse el desentendido encogiéndose de hombros. El mayor se alzó de su asiento (lo cual, considerando su estatura, no era una gran diferencia medida) y se afianzó de su bastón—. Además ustedes tres han sido muy descuidados. Saben perfectamente que cualquier caballero entrenado podría rastrear hasta aquí el cosmo de Athena. Recuerda, Mu, que Shion averiguó del intento de homicidio que hay en contra de la señorita Athena, y que si te envió a ti para que protegieras la torre y a ti, Aioros, a que mantuvieras a Athena fuera del peligro fue porque sabía que eventualmente alguien vendría a buscarlos y aniquilarlos.

—¡Pero él nunca lo permitiría! —alzó la voz antes de darse cuenta de que lo había hecho—. El maestro Shion no permitiría que nadie le haga daño a la señorita Athena, ¡ni mucho menos les perdonaría tal atrocidad!

—¡Mu! —no fue sino hasta que recibió una cachetada de parte del Viejo Maestro que notó que había alzado la voz. Según él había dejado esa inmadurez suya de retaliar a las personas cuando le hablaban hace mucho tiempo; según él, que en siete meses a lo mucho cumpliría 18 años, ya era todo un adulto. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué intentaba justificarse en frente de alguien a quien había admirado incluso antes de conocerlo?

Dohko debió ver la sorpresa en su rostro, pues suavizó su tono cuando volvió a hablar, sentándose y dándole un sorbo a su té. Observó a Aioros de nuevo, como si lo que sea que haya visto hace casi siete años en él lo haya vuelto a ver.

—Debes pensar con claridad. Verás, no es sólo para presentarles a Shun-rei ni hablarles del niño que vino a Rozan el otro día que vine a verlos —de su ropa sacó un par de sobres—. Estas tienen el sello del Patriarca, Mu. Una está dirigida hacia mí, y otra hacia ti.

El menor se quedó viendo al sobre, pensando en la promesa que su maestro le había obligado a jurar. ¿Realmente había cumplido su parte del trato, entonces? ¿Finalmente se deshizo del traidor que intentó asesinar a la diosa Athena? ¿Finalmente era seguro volver?

El Viejo Maestro retiró la mano antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en tomar la carta. Le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente cómo no aprobaba de que hubiera estado tentado a leer el interior.

—No te dejes llevar por los sentimentalismos, Mu. Ni por viejas misivas, ni siquiera por la apariencia exterior de este sobre. Utiliza la habilidad de la que tanto se vanaglorió tu maestro y _piensa _un poco antes de tocar la carta —el menor tuvo la decencia de parecer decepcionado de sí mismo—. Conozco a Shion, y aunque no nos hemos visto en casi doscientos cuarenta años, ninguna de sus cartas las había enviado con el sello oficial del Patriarca.

—Lo que quiere decir que alguien más intenta hacerse pasar por él —concluyó Aioros.

Por alguna razón, el que lo dijera _él_ era como hacer que un balde de agua fría le cayera en los hombros y le recorriera por las venas el cuerpo. Volvía las suposiciones de Dohko, quien había estado casi isolado de la sociedad por mucho tiempo, quien por todas las cosas podría ser paranóico hasta de su propia sombra, en realidad. O en suposiciones más acertadas, al menos.

Confiaba en las palabras del Viejo Maestro. Confiaba en su sabiduría, en su conocimiento y su habilidad para liderar. Pero no quería creer que realmente algo le haya pasado a Shion. El imaginarse a su maestro siendo apuñalado por la espalda por alguien a quien pudo considerar un pupilo era…

Sus manos, las cuales inconscientemente se habían vuelto puños, temblaban en contra de la mesa.

¿Qué es lo que el maestro Shion le diría, si es que lo pudiera ver en ese momento?

De una forma u otra, a Saori le gustó muchísimo la idea de tener una amiga que insistió en que se quedaran Dohko y Shun-rei durante todo su cumpleaños. Mu quiso protestar al respecto (en especial cuando escuchó que Shun-rei le sugirió a Saori, después de ver su pequeña demostración de cosmos, que podría ser una Saintia a cargo de proteger a Athena, pues su hermana mayor había ido a entrenar a una academia especializada en Saintias), incluso mencionó que los niños que estaban a cargo de Dohko en Rozan podrían hacerse daño o no saber prepararse comida. El Viejo Maestro les aseguró que nada les pasaría a los niños, y que podían sin problemas quedarse durante el día.

No fue el día lo que mantuvo preocupado a Mu, sino la noche.

Al final dejó que Shun-rei se quedara durmiendo con Saori, tomando un _onesie_ de ella prestado y compartiendo su cama. El Viejo Maestro se quedó en su cama, dejándolo en la incómoda necesidad de compartir habitación con Aioros, a quien no le parecía nada extraño desvestirse sin tener que salir de la habitación ni obligar a Mu, quien tenía que concentrarse en sus manos trenzando su cabello para no quedársele viendo (mucho), a salir.

Sí, una cosa era entrenar sin camisa/con una camisa de franela, pues llegaba un punto en el que no podías moverte adecuadamente con tanta ropa, ¿pero dentro? ¿Es que no tenía pudor?

—Griegos… —dijo para sí, tomando la liga de su mano izquierda y finalmente atando la trenza que había hecho de su cabello. Aioros terminó de ponerse la pijama y se sentó a su lado, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Nada importante —aseguró. Aioros le pinchó una mejilla, y fue en ese momento que notó que estas estaban ardiendo de lo sonrojado que se había puesto al pensar en cómo Aioros… en como Aioros…

—¿Seguro que estás cómodo en el tercer piso? Tu cuarto generalmente no está tan frío y te podrías resfriar aquí.

Mu soltó una risa nerviosa. —Pffff. Claro. ¿Cómo crees que viví tanto tiempo en este sitio?

.

Despertó un par de horas después de dormirse. No sabía por qué. Se giró a ver el otro lado de la cama y confirmó sus sospechas: Aioros no estaba ahí.

Confundido, utilizó un poco su cosmos para verificar que siguiera en la torre. Al verificar que sí seguía ahí, se le hizo un poco extraño ver que estuviera en el cuarto de Saori. Más extraño para él fue verificar el cosmos del Viejo Maestro reducido de tal forma que si no lo estuviera buscando no podría haberlo encontrado.

Casi presintiendo que algo malo pasaría, abrió los ojos, se descobijó y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Todo esto al tiempo que iba formando un pequeño cúmulo de su cosmos para así poder utilizarlo en caso de que fuera a necesitarlo.

—¿Aioros? —preguntó lo más quedo que podía, en caso de que estuviera vigilando que las niñas durmieran tranquilas y nada les estuviera pasando. Una voz dentro de sí también le decía que se mantuviera alerta de él, algo obviamente andaba mal con Aioros esa noche. ¿Pero qué? No lo sabía.

—Oh, eres tú, Mu.

La voz de Aioros sonaba atípicamenre carente de tono. Mu utilizó sus poderes telequinéticos para alejar a las niñas de donde estaba Aioros y hacia donde estaba el Viejo Maestro, creando una ilusión básica, a su vez, de que seguían allí.

—¿Y quién más iba a ser, Aioros? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Oh, sí. De maravilla. Estaba… a punto de mandar a dormir a Saori, de hecho.

Mu se quedó viendo a las ilusiones de Saori y Shun-rei, quiénes obviamente no necesitaban que Aioros las mandara a dormir.

—Pero si ya está dormida.

—Oh, no me refería a que soñara. Hablaba de que finalmente dormiría para siempre.

El ataque fue tan repentino que a Mu le costó erigir el Muro de Cristal sobre las ilusiones. Sus rodillas temblaron levemente, y como Aioros estaba muy ocupado intentando traspasarlo no notó las señas que le hizo Mu a Dohko de que sacara a las niñas de ahí lo más silenciosamente posible.

—Aioros, ¡basta! ¡Este no eres tú, basta!

Ya con las niñas a salvo afuera de la torre, Dohko regresó a su lado y sin perder mucho tiempo en la frente de Aioros puso un trozo de papel que tenía escrito _Αθήνα_ en, si no estaba equivocado, sangre. Casi de inmediato, Aioros dejó de intentar atacar a las ilusiones de Saori y Shun-rei, en vez llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y apretando los ojos con fuerza, como si intentara reprimir lo que sea que se esté reproduciendo en su mente.

—Es exactamente como me lo tenía —musitó Dohko. Mu lo observó, entre asustado por Saori, asustado por Aioros, y confundido por las palabras del Viejo Maestro.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El Satán Imperial, Mu. Obsérvalo —el menor hizo lo que le estaba pidiendo, aunque extrañado por el cómo las cosas habían sucedido. Aioros se estaba forzando a sí mismo a no seguir las órdenes que se sugestionaba su cerebro con el Satán Imperial (lo que sea que sea), intentando mantenerse cuerdo en el proceso.

—¿Y qué es eso, Maestro?

Dohko se pasó una mano por la barbilla. Su postura suelta le haría pensar a uno que estaba tranquilo, pero Mu, que era hipersensible al cosmos de otros caballeros, podía sentir lo mucho que estaba reservando por si lo llegaba a necesitar en menos de una milésima de segundo.

—Es una técnica del caballero de Géminis —habló finalmente—. El Satán Imperial es una orden que ataca al cerebro del enemigo, y hace básicamente lo que el que lanzó la técnica quiera. Desde lavarle la ropa… hasta asesinar a alguien por ellos.

Mu sintió cómo su estómago se revolvía. Aioros estuvo bajo el Satán Imperial durante… ¿cuánto tiempo?

—Probablemente haya sido Saga quien se lo puso, según las cartas de Shion el otro gemelo no era muy apto para esta técnica. Y si tenemos en cuenta que no ha visitado al Santuario desde que huyó… entonces debe estar ahí desde que escapó.

—¿Pero por qué la técnica reacciona ahora y no inmediatamente de salir del Santuario?

Dohko parecía estar a punto de contestarle eso, pero vino un gemido de dolor de parte de Aioros, quién seguía de rodillas, con las manos cubriéndose el rostro y la boca torcida en una mueca.

—Esperar a su séptimo cumpleaños… hacerme… sufrir… ugh¡! —Mu intentó acercarse a detenerlo, pero el bastón de Dohko lo detuvo.

—No intentes ayudarlo, Mu. Él solo debe deshacerse del ataque.

Sentía a su pecho torcerse con el mismo dolor con el que parecía sufrir Aioros con cada sacudida violenta que daba, y para cuándo finalmente dejó de batallar con la técnica de Géminis tenía los brazos arañados de lo mucho que había intentado no atacar a las ilusiones, le sangraba la nariz (probablemente un vaso sanguíneo le haya explotado, y Mu temía por lo peor) y estaba finalmente viendo al suelo, inexpresivo.

—¿Aioros? —dijo Mu, tentativo. No sabía qué tan bien funcionará, si este seguía escuchándolo siquiera. El nombrado alzó el rostro unos segundos avergonzado, como si quisiera alejarse de Mu.

—Yo…

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en pedirle que se alejara, Mu se acercó a él y casi con delicadeza lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Aioros.

—No podrías protegerte de ello, shh.

Con esa misma frase intentaba convencerse a sí mismo, aunque internamente se reprochaba por ello. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?

—Ya pasó todo, estás bien. Saori está bien, y con el sello de la anterior Athena deshaciéndose del ataque del Satán Imperial, estaremos bien.

Sí, todos estarían bien. Bien. Perfecto.

* * *

Aunque Aioros insistía en que estaba bien, Mu sabía que nunca se podía estar precavido de más, así que empacó remedios por si algo le llegaba a ocurrir en el trayecto a Rozan.

Esta vez les tomó casi todo un día, debiéndose a que Dohko ya no podía viajar como lo hacía antes, y debían viajar a lo que es equivalente a la velocidad de un Caballero de Bronce.

Y hablando de caballeros de bronce…

—Me temo que Seiya sólo habla japonés —indicó Dohko, después del intento fallido de Mu por presentarse. Aparentemente este no fue problema para Aioros, quien comenzó a hablar fluido con el menor en dicho idioma y a explicarle quién era y lo que Dohko le había dicho sobre cómo "creía que las estrellas lo habían guiado".

—No creo que eso vaya a ser mucho problema con Aioros cerca —mencionó el menor, tranquilo de que al menos Aioros ya no estuviera tan cara larga como lo estuvo durante el trayecto de ida. Por un momento, había creído lo peor y pensado que Aioros se culparía por algo que no estaba en su control.

Pero ahí estaba, discutiendo apasionadamente con Seiya sobre… lo que sea que estuvieran discutiendo. Sonrió para sí.

—Ah, lo que es ser joven y estar enamorado —mencionó Dohko de la nada, casi risueño, apoyándose pesadamente en el bastón y dándole una mirada cómplice. Mu tosió un poco, arqueando una ceja y fingiendo demencia (o toda la que podía con las mejillas ardiendo).

—Le juro, Viejo Maestro, que no sé de qué está…

—Hm, claro. Dime, niño, ¿te parece que nací ayer? —chasqueó la lengua, aunque no se le notaba furioso en lo absoluto. Apoyándose todavía en el bastón, se dirigió a la cabaña para ir a prepararse algo de comer—. Igualito a Shion, te digo.

Y Mu sólo pudo pensar en dos cosas mientras lo observaba con los ojos como platos: una es que el Viejo Maestro definitivamente sabía más de lo que su aparente actitud risueña daba a conocer, y otra es que definitivamente no necesitaba saber ese aspecto de la vida de su maestro.

_Voy a tener pesadillas de seguro._

* * *

Volver a la torre fue definitivamente entretenido. Saori parecía querer hablar con Seiya, pero cada que decía algo el niño se le quedaba viendo, pues había una gran barrera entre el chino y el japonés que sus mentes infantiles no podían cruzar.

—¿Qué tiene de malo hablar conmigo, Saori? La última vez que intenté enseñarte otro idioma no quisiste aprenderlo.

—El griego es aburrido —la nena le sacó la lengua—. Y no es que haya algo de malo contigo, pero eres viejo, y él tiene mi edad.

Mu ignoró olímpicamente (retruécano intencional) el comentario de "viejo" y rio un poco. —¿Cómo que el griego es aburrido? Saori, tienes que aprenderlo tarde o temprano.

—¿Pero por qué? —la nena infló los mofletes, frustrada. Antes de que Mu pudiera darle una respuesta absolutamente lógica, la nena decidió responderle—. Oh, ¡ya! Es porque voy a convertirme en una Saintia y protegeré a Athena, ¿no? Sé que por lo general me volvería una Amazona, pero las máscaras son ridículas y el entrenamiento es horrible. Además, Shun-rei dijo que las Saintias tienen una academia, ¡en Suiza, hermano, _Suiza_!

—Grandes expectativas para mi monolingüe favorita, ir a un país del que ni siquiera conoce su idioma.

—¿Qué es monolingüe? —Saori sacudió la nariz—. ¡Y sí sé que idioma hablan en Suiza! Hablan suicés.

Mu soltó una carcajada tan grande que la niña no pudo evitar enrojecer.

—Monolingüe es quien sólo habla un idioma, Saori. Y en Suiza no hablan "suicés", hablan alemán, italiano y… ¿francés? Claro que en la academia no sería necesario porque estoy seguro de que te hablarán griego.

—¡Entonces aprenderé griego! ¡Aprenderé griego y me iré a entrenar para convertirme en una Saintia!

Mu rodó los ojos y le sacudió el pelo con una mano. —Ya veremos.

* * *

—No sabía que hablaras japonés.

Aioros se giró a la entrada de su habitación. Mu estaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta, sonriéndole con tristeza. El griego intentó sonreírle también, pero este terminó siendo una mueca.

—Como Patriarca era pertinente que pudiera comunicarme con personas ajenas del Santuario, da la casualidad de que tengo habilidad con los idiomas y… cursé cuatro al tiempo que me preparaba para Patriarca.

Mu asintió en silencio. Sus ojos se posaron en sus brazos, los cuales mantuvo cruzados, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para romper el hielo.

—Te recuerda demasiado a él, ¿no es así? Seiya.

Aioros soltó un suspiro. Mu no podía ver su lenguaje corporal, pero desde que entró sabía que esto sería difícil de hablar para Aioros.

—Mi… mis recuerdos de esa noche… los recuerdos que tengo de esa noche son… es todo muy confuso —lo escuchó sentarse pesadamente en la cama, se imaginaba que sus manos estaban en su temple—. El sello se deshizo del control del Satán Imperial, pero las memorias selladas se combinaron con las falsas y no sé a fin de cuentas qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió esa noche. ¿Descubrí a Saga asesinar al Patriarca y ponerse en el proceso sus ropas? ¿Fue Shura el que intentó asesinar a Athena y luego obligó a Saga a sellar mis recuerdos? ¿Realmente vi al gemelo de Saga, en el hipotético caso de que tenga uno, y si es que lo que nos dijo el Viejo Maestro es cierto? No sé, no sé, y no sé. Sólo recuerdo sangre en mis manos, culpar a alguien y dejar un cuerpo atrás —se pasó una mano por el rostro, Mu escuchó cómo se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia él—. Es verdad que Seiya me recuerda a Aioria, ¿pero puedes culparme por extrañarlo?

Mu mantuvo su mirada firme en sus brazos. Intentó hacerlo así hasta que vio las manos de Aioros encerrando sus codos. —Respóndeme.

Soltó un suspiro, descruzó los brazos. Tomó entre sus manos las de Aioros y dibujó patrones en ellas, pensando, no sin preguntarse de dónde venían todas estas emociones, que era un gesto muy íntimo (y quizás lo que Aioros necesitaba en ese momento: alguien que le entendiera).

—No te estoy diciendo que no extrañes a tu hermano. Sólo que no intentes reemplazarlo con Seiya. Tendrá la misma edad que el pequeño aprendiz de Leo que dejaste atrás, pero el niño que se quedó en el Santuario creció, y muy probablemente no sea la misma persona que tú recuerdas, que _quieres _seguir protegiendo.

Aioros recargó su frente en uno de los hombros de Mu. Teniéndolo tan cerca, era difícil para Mu el controlar sus poderes y no leer sus pensamientos superficiales. Palabras inconexas, imágenes difusas y un miedo que era casi igual al de pensar que algo podría haberle pasado a Aioria: no haberse librado del Satán Imperial, y antes de lo pensado, asesinar a la señorita Athena.

—Sé que tienes miedo, pero no dejes que éste te controle. Eres… eres de las personas más resilientes que he conocido, y cuando Saori ya no corra peligro, iremos al Santuario y… y averiguaremos qué fue lo que pasó.

Le dio un leve apretón a sus manos buscando reconfortarle. Al intentar girarse, Aioros lo detuvo. Arqueó una ceja, pidiendo una explicación.

—Quédate, por favor. Necesito que alguien se asegure que no me volveré loco.

Mu no podía estar seguro de qué tanto sus ojos daban a conocer, lo triste que le volvía ver a Aioros tan aterrado de confiar en sí mismo. Terminó asintiendo con la cabeza; cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cama.

* * *

Al inicio creyó que la razón por la que se estaba despertando era porque Aioros no estaba de nuevo. Aguzó el oído, pero no era así. Aioros seguía en la habitación (incluso podía sentir su peso a su lado, respirando entrecortadamente), y aunque tardó segundos en notarlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto. Abrió los ojos, cosa que no le sirvió de mucho pues seguía siendo oscuro, pero le daba al menos cierto confort el tenerlos abiertos. Como si de esa forma nada malo pudiera pasarle.

—¿Aioros?

Sintió al griego tensarse, como si lo hubiera descubierto en medio de algo malo. Se sentó en la cama, como si de esa forma su visión pudiera mejorar. ¿Habrá tenido una pesadilla?

Lo único que pudo divisar fue los ojos de Aioros, que estaban abiertos por el horror.

—Yo lo maté, Mu. Yo… _no dejes testigos y_… él me vio… pensó que me había quedado hasta tarde con los preparativos para Patriarca y... era sólo un niño...

Mu no se lo pensó dos veces para tenerlo entre sus brazos e intentar tranquilizarlo. No era necesario decir quién era _él_. No se imaginaba cuánto debía dolerle a Aioros el recordar todas esas cosas, cuántas horas después de liberarse del Satán Imperial debió guardárselo.

—No podemos estar seguros de eso, Aioros. ¿No dijiste que tenías más de una memoria falsa implantada? —con sus manos le sostuvo el rostro para que el otro pudiera verle a los ojos—. Piénsalo un poco desde el punto de vista de alguien que no tiene la misma moral que tú: ¿Y si esa era la reacción que esperaba que tuvieras? Tú, Aioros, con tu enorme corazón, no habrías podido cargar con la culpa de asesinar a las dos personas que necesitabas proteger, y eventualmente habrías rogado por la muerte… o cargado con la culpa y hecho la labor tú mismo.

El otro seguía sin estar muy convencido. —Sentí cómo mi mano atravesaba su pecho, ¿cómo puedes engañar al cuerpo de tal forma?

* * *

—No, Saori. Es… es por tu bien. Permite que…

—¡Pero no quiero, no quiero!

Mu soltó un suspiro. Entre sus manos sostenía las de Saori, con quien intentaba razonar.

—Saori, el Viejo Maestro habló con Aioros y conmigo y tiene un buen punto. La gente del Santuario puede rastrear tu cosmos. Tengo que sellarlo.

La nena negó con la cabeza. A Mu le dolía demasiado verla así; a pesar de que era prácticamente una princesa nunca había sido muy egocéntrica (en su mayoría se debe a que nunca intentó explicarle exactamente quién era), y como no tenía mucho contacto con el mundo exterior no le habían visto nunca hacer berrinches. El verla en este estado era algo casi novedoso para Mu.

—¿Y por qué yo, Mu? ¿Por qué yo, y no tú, o Aioros? ¿Por qué _sólo_ yo?

Mu, que estaba arrodillado, buscó los ojos de la niña, que ya comenzaba a lagrimear de la impotencia.

—Porque el tuyo es muy singular, Saori. ¿No recuerdas lo que ocurrió hace dos noches?

—¿Aioros gritando? Creí que sólo era un sueño.

Mu negó con la cabeza. —No fue así. Alguien lo utilizó para intentar asesinarte. Y si se enteran que sigues viva, intentarán venir por ti.

Saori infló los mofletes, sus ojos todavía seguían rojos, pero habían perdido todo toque cristalino.

—Pero tú y Aioros pueden protegerme sin problemas. ¡Son las personas más poderosas que conozco!

—Somos las únicas personas que conoces —al ver que la nena le sacaba la lengua, rodó los ojos—. Somos poderosos, sí, pero no somos los únicos que existen, y sabes cómo es el Santuario. Te lo expliqué.

—Ochenta y ocho armaduras para ochenta y ocho caballeros —suspiró derrotada. Le vio a los ojos, como suplicando—. Si accedo a que me selles los poderes, ¿prometes decirme qué es lo que quieren conmigo?

Mu asintió sin pensárselo mucho. —Una vez que puedas asimilarlo, lo haré.

Saori pareció querer decir "ya puedo asimilarlo" pero después de pensarlo unos segundos simplemente asintió. Su mirada se volvió nerviosa. —¿Me dolerá?

Mu rio un poco.

—No, no dolerá. Te cansará un poco, pero no te dolerá. ¿Lista?

Saori parecía de todo menos lista, pero asintió con la cabeza. Alzó la vista y cerró los ojos, inflando los mofletes, como si esperase un piquete o algo parecido.

Mu se dedicó a buscar la fuente del cosmos de Saori con su propio cosmos, y lo más rápido posible, utilizó ondas de su propia fuente para sellar el de Saori.

—Ya está —dijo con pesadez—. ¿Te dolió?

Saori negó con la cabeza.

—Hermano, ¿realmente crees que pueda hablar griego algún día?

Mu la observó, después a Aioros, quien estaba platicando animadamente con Seiya sobre (si la gesticulación era adecuada) fútbol. Le sonrió a Aioros, haciéndole saber que todo estaría bien. Si se lo proponían, todo estaría bien.

—Claro que sí. Naciste para ello.

Perfecto.

_quod prius orbis erat_ | fin

* * *

Se supone que la siguiente parte es sobre Seiya, Shiryu y cómo llegaron a Rozan (y se suponía que llegaría a mediados de 2019, qué bruta). Lo tenía todo planeado, pero vi la trama de la serie de Netflix y fue como "¿Acaso me leyeron la mente con Seika?" (en cualquier caso, puede que lo escriba, puede que no).

Sé que es un poco cliché poner a un personaje bajo el Satán Imperial, pero quería una forma plausible en la que sobreviviera. ¿Y qué mejor que darle una falsa sensación de seguridad? (puntos extra si adivinan quién es la hermana mayor de Shun-rei, ewe)

Also, utilicé como referencia una frase de Saga para esta parte, donde "le había enviado cartas tanto a Aries como a Libra, pero ninguno contestaba" (also wow, 10k de una ship sin que llegue a un solo beso, wow, no me lo creo).

Felices fiestas, espero ser más activa este año,

gem.


End file.
